Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town
by fanficnovelists
Summary: It's a story about a girl named Claire on how she lived on a farm. Determination, Hardship, Inspiration, Humor and LOVE. Out of all the bachelors, who is the lucky one?      GrayxClaire   Rivals: Gray and Cliff
1. Chapter 1 New Life Starts On This Farm

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An inspiring story of a farmer's life_

**Chapter 1**

**"My New Life Starts On This Farm"**

"Life is boring..." "I can't stand out this city life anymore!", groaned Claire as she walked out of her room and sit on her dining table. She get the newspaper and scan it's pages. The newspaper is full of city news. As she continue to scan the pages, something caught her attention. "Well, this is odd.", she said. "A great farm in Mineral town", stated in an article at the bottom page of the newspaper. "Well this is quite interesting! Shall I buy it? Hmmm. Since I am so bored of this life in the city, I should try living a new life in a farm. Yes! I'll buy it!" She immediately run to the telephone, dialed the number stated in the article and confirmed to the dealer that she'll own the farm.

The night before she leaves her city, she packed all her things and checked if all her things she need is ready. "There! All clear. I'm ready to sleep. I should wake up early in the morning tomorrow..."

"Time runs so fast.", she thought to herself while riding a boat to Mineral Town. "Last time a was just continuing my paper works in the office but now, I am here, going to a very tremendous farm." "I am so excited to meet all the townfolks there! I hope they will be nice people." Time really run so fast. A minute ago she was just thinking about the town but now, she is here, at Mineral Town.

It's weird though. She is the only one who came down from the boat. "What is this place? But it seems a peaceful place!", she said. "Why ofcourse yes! This is a very peaceful place!" I turned around and saw a little man wearing a red suit with a matching red hat. "Are you a tourist?", said the man. "No, I am not. I cam here to own the farm", she said. There was a minute of silence until the little man burst into laughter. "I am the Mayor of this town. My name is Thomas. Come, I'll take you to the farm.", he said. I came along with him and we walked not to far. As we enter the wooden gate of the farm, I was shocked to what I see. "So that is why you're laughing very hard that time, huh?", she shouted at the little man and again laughing so hard. "I'm sorry! But you see, you've been tricked! And this is not refundable!" said the man as he continue laughing. Claire is so mad that she get a hammer in her racksack and hit the mayor. "Don't you know how I quit my job and lose all oportunities to be wealthy? I transfer here because I want to live a very happy life in a farm filled with beautiful flowers and fruits! Don't you think of it? You're tricking people!" she said as she hits the mayor. "Please stop hitting me, I get it, I get it! Please, I'm sorry." said the man. "So you quit your job and went here huh? Don't worry, you can run the farm. The owner died so many years ago and no one never came to rebuild the farm. So, do you want it?. Claire accepted it with no choice. "Deal! I'll run this farm and rebuild it with all my have!", said Claire excitedly. "Oh, er, can you fill this up? It's an application form to be one of us in this town.", asked the mayor.

Application Form:

Name: Claire

Age: 20

Birthday: 5th day of Winter

Gender: Female

Civil Status: Single

Address: Claire's Farm

Any Relatives in this town: None

Likes: Sweets and Jewerlies

Dislikes: Greens and Turnip

Love: Chocolate cake

"There, done!" said Claire as she give the form to the Mayor. "Well, goodluck in running the farm! Oh and yeah, there's a small cottage there for you to live. It is quite small but it's very comfortable there" said the mayor. "Oh thanks, I'll clean it up latter!", she replied. Then the mayor left. Claire entered the house and to her suprise there was a little brown puppy running towards her! At first Claire was really scared but the puppy seems very cute and nice. Little did she know that the puppy is already licking her hand. "I think this puppy likes me. How about I take care of you little one?". "Arrrf arrrrf!" barked the puppy. "Well i think it's a yes. I should name you, uhmmm... Nomu! Good puppy, Nomu!" "Arrrrrf!"

It's getting late. Tomorrow will be a new life. A life full of exciting happenings. I wonder what good will happen tomorrow?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON: MORE FRIENDS OF MINERAL TOWN**

**HARVEST MOON IS A GAME MADE BY NATSUME**

**THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC STORY **


	2. Chapter 2 P1 Bachelor Gray

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An Inspiring story of a farmers's life_

**Chapter 2**

**"The Bachelors"**

**PART 1 **

**"Bachelor Gray"**

2nd day of Spring

"Good Morning Farm! And Good Morning to you Nomu!", greeted Claire. This is it, my the first day on the farm! I wonder how nice the people here. I should walk around town! Want to come with me, Nomu? "ARRF!" replied Nomu. "Well that's a yes! So come on!"

Claire then walk towards her gate and out to the streets. The first destination is uhmm.. Oh there! Hmm, Let's see... "Saibara, The Blacksmith" Hmmm.. I think this is where you buy and upgrade tools!

"Uhmm, excuse me will you?" said an unknown voice from behind. "Oh I'm sorry!", said Claire. "Oh, you're a new face here. Are you the one to run the farm?" said the boy. "Yes I am, nice to meet you, I'm Claire. And this is Nomu, my puppy!". "You're funny. And that's a big deal. My name is Gray." "Oh, Nice to meet you gray!" she replied. "So I need to go now, I have work to do. Bye.", said Gray. "Oh.. wait... Aww, I was just having a nice first talk to him. Hey, wait! The shop is open, I should come in to check it out!" Claire then knocked and opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GRAY?" shouted the old man.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK, IT'S A TOOL YOU KNOW?" shouted gray.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" said the old man.  
>"WHAT GRAMPS? GONNA SCOLD ME AGAIN FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING SO GOOD?" said Gray.<p>

**Claire's POV:**

This is something unexpectable to happen. Do they always do these shouting and arguing?

-end of claire's POV-

"Uhmmm, excuse me..." said Claire.

"WHAT? WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE!" shouted Gray to Claire.

"!" expressed Claire, shaking.

"Don't talk like that to customers Gray!. Welcome to my shop, miss. Say sorry to her Gray!" said the old man

"Ohh, uhmm.. I'm sorry for what I did. I was just, you know... Angry with my grandpa because he doesn't accept any of my works!" said gray

"You should always do your best no matter what Gray..." said Claire with a smile on her face.

Claire didn't notice anything. Gray began to blush and sweat keep on dropping from his face.

"Well, I was about to quit my job you know! I can't take this arguing with my grandpa. I'm always doing my best but his standards are beyond hell ya' know.." said Gray with disappointed look.

"Gray, this is what you called training.. Every success is achieved with hard work and training!" said Claire inspiringly .

"Thanks for that Claire, I might as well continue being a blacksmith and always do my best. Well good bye for now Claire. I have lots of work to do." said Gray as he wave a good bye to Claire.

**Gray's POV**

She's kinda cute. She's very inspiring, what is it with her? Hmm...

-end of gray's POV-


	3. Chapter 2 P2 Bachelor Rick

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An Inspiring story of a farmers's life_

**Chapter 2**

**"The Bachelors"**

**Part 2**

**"Bachelor Rick"**

After meeting Gray. She continued walking and walking.. Until.. "Big brother! How could you?" shouted a pink long curly haired girl. "What is with you Popuri? Can't you take care of the chickens more carefully? You almost let them die!" shouted a boy wearing a blue apron and an eyeglasses. "But I didn't do it on purpose brother!" "It is not the point Popuri! I'm telling you to be more careful with your works! I'm the big brother here and father told me to take care of everything, okay?" scolded the boy. "Oh I hate you brother!" said the girl as she runs out and went to somewhere afar.

**Claire's POV**

Will there be any chance that I will encounter something without shouting or arguing?

-end of claire's POV-

"Hey, you right there!" shouted the boy with the eyeglasses. "Oh, me?" said claire. "Yes, I think I haven't seen you around this town before. May I know who you are?" asked the boy. "Oh yes. My name is Claire, and I'm the one who'll run the farm.", Claire answered. "Oh so you're the one the mayor was talking about! Welcome to the town. My name is Rick.", he said. "Nice to meet you Rick! Well.. I'm just curious.. Why we're you arguing with your..", Claire asked. "Oh, you mean Popuri? My Sister? We're always like that. All I wanted to tell her is that she needs to be careful. Me, her and our mother is the only one living now. Our father was gone somewhere so I need to protect her. Don't you agree with me?" asked Rick. "Hmm, Rick.. I understand how you love your family. And It's good that you're taking good care of your family. But could you give her another chance? Everybody deserves it!" explained Claire. "Well, I guess you're right.. Thanks, though. Hey, would you mind? If you ever happened to see her, can you talk to her? Befriend her!", asked Rick. "Ofcourse yes! That would be an honor!" said Claire excitedly. "Well this is our poultry farm, you can buy chickens and their daily needs here! If you want to buy one, just come here and we'll entertain you.", said Rick. "Oh, okay. Thanks for the information.", said Claire.

**Claire's POV**

A while ago is a hard headed guy and now... a very weird and over-protective brother! What else can I discover in this town? Well, I had fun exploring it! I guess this town will be full of fun and excitement.

-end of Claire's POV

Hmm, now where should I go next? Walk.. walk... walk... What is this? "YODEL FARM." I'll check it up! But bad news came to her. "Yodel Farm, closed on Mondays? Well, I'll just need to keep going.." After walking a meter or so, she saw a detour. "Rose Square Plaza" a word stated in a wooden arrow pointing to the left. "Whoa! A plaza, cool!" She hurriedly go to the plaza, and to her suprise, it was empty. " Aww.. I thought it was a plaza full of events!" said Claire.. "Well it is a plaza full of events.." said a man holding a bible and he wears a black suit. "Huh? Oh nice to meet you. My name is Claire! I was just walking around town.." said Claire.. "Oh nice to meet you.. I'm Carter, the town priest, would you come with me to the church? I have a favor to ask if you don't mind?" he said. "Oh sure! I really need to walk around the town to be familiarize with it!", she replied.

While walking, Carter started the conversation... "You see, there is someone I need you talk with.. He just came to this town just like you. And he's a little bit, you know.. shy and have a little self esteem." ...

**DISCLAIMER:**

**AGAIN...**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON: MORE FRIENDS OF MINERAL TOWN**

**THIS IS JUST PURELY FAN FIC .**


	4. Chapter 2 P3 Bachelor Cliff

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An inspiring story of a farmer's life_

**Chapter 2**

**"The Bachelors"**

**Part 3**

**"Bachelor Cliff"**

Someone just came here in this town like me? Wow, so i'll never be out of place here! I should befriend him so I'll have someone who's also a newbie here at town!

"So here we are at the church", said Carter. "So come inside.." After opening the doors of the church Claire saw someone.. He wears a brown top and a pants. He had a ponytail too! Nevertheless, He's cute. "Go on Claire.. talk to him, please?" asked Carter. "Oh okay, here I go!" said Claire.

Claire walk towards the aisle of the church until she reached the first bench on the left. "Hi there", she said. "OHHH! ... uhmmm... Hi." said the boy shaking nervously. "My name is Claire, nice to meet you!", Claire said. "... Nice to meet you too Claire.. I'm Cliff.. Ah.. I... Uhmm.. Would you be..."

"Would you like to say something Cliff?" asked Claire. "No.. Don't mind it.. I'm not trying to say anything..." he said. But Claire sensed something's not right. Maybe he's just shy or something. "Hmm, would you like to be my friend Cliff?" she said smiling. "Really? oh... Yes, thanks Claire." replied Cliff. "From now on you could come to me whenever you want Cliff, ask me anything, I'm ready to help." Claire said. "You're so nice. I'm feeling much better now. Thanks again Claire." said Cliff.

After having a nice talk with him, I walk towards Carter. "Thank you Claire, you see, Cliff has no friends at all and I think he has a bad past. So please continue befriending him." said Carter. "Oh.. Okay Carter, I will..", said Claire.

**Claire's POV**

I guess there are really different kinds of attitudes and personalities here in the town. But I find it interesting.. Not so much about City life, which is so boring. I want to befriend Cliff, he needs a friend like me. Though, who is it again? Oh the hard-headed guy, Gray. I need he also needs friends. He's such a silent type. Well, I need to walk around the town!

- end of Claire's POV-

As Claire walked out of the Gates of the church... She saw something.. They're really small colorful creatures.. And when she looked at them clearly.. "DWARFS?" She was so shocked then she fainted...

**DISCLAIMER:**

**AGAIN...**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON: MORE FRIENDS OF MINERAL TOWN**

**THIS IS JUST PURELY FAN FIC .**


	5. Chapter 2 P4 Bachelors Trent and Kai

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An inspiring story of a farmer's life_

**Chapter 2**

**"The Bachelors"**

**Part 3**

**"Bachelors Trent and Kai "**

What happened? Where am I? It's so peaceful here.. What place is this?...

"Oh so you're awake.. You collapsed earlier because of an unknown caused.. Did you feel something bad?" said this man wearing a doctor's suit. "Oh, no.. I cannot remember what happened to me, I just fainted. I just know that the last time I were, was at the church." Claire replied. "You need to be more careful, especially you're a girl.. I don't undersestimate girls, but it makes me worry whenever i got female patients.. Geez, women these days tend to be more and more sick! Please take good care of yourself.." an advice from the doctor. "Well by the way, I'm doctor Trent, I'm the town's doctor and this is nurse Elli.." Then a very beautiful woman wearing a blue dress and a white apron came to give me some medicine.. "It's a Bodigizer, it's for you to recover stamina.. I'll gave it for free now." said Elli. "You are all so nice! This town is really great. By the way, I'm Claire, the new farmer!" said Claire. "Oh so you are the one talking about the mayor yesterday.. Nice to meet you Claire. Please come visit the clinic whenever you feel bad. I'm always here and Elli to help." said Trent. "Thankyou so much.. I'll remember that!", said Claire..

After meeting that doctor and the other people I've met, I started to view the town indifferent... I'm starting to like it. A town filled with different people with different kinds of personalities. I love this town. I like it.

"Oh yeah, before you leave, herbs might help you recover your strength Claire. Herbs are found in the mountains just behind your farm.. And if you cannot find one, go to the hot springs. It's always open. They will help a lot. Be careful!" said Trent as Claire leave the clinic. "The doctor is so nice, he really cares for his patients." Claire thought to herself. "I should go check out that hot spring! It's really exciting here at this town!

"Here I am again at my farm.. So the doctor said behind my farm.. Hmm.. Oh there's another way there across the lot. Hmm.." Claired walked and walked until she saw a very beautiful spot. "Wooooow, this place is very peaceful! There's a very pretty waterfall and there's the hot spring!" "Wait, is that Popuri?" Claire run to her.

"Oh, Hi. Ihaven't seen you living in this town. Are you new here?" asked Popuri. "Oh yes! I'm Claire and I'm the new farmer." replied Claire. "Whoa! Nice to meet you, I'm Popuri!" said Popuri. "Yes, I heard you and you're brother arguing this morning.. I'm sorry if I evesdrop, I didn't mean to listen.." said Claire. "Noo, It's okay. Would you mind if you hear in my story?" asked Popuri. "No.. I want to listen! Please go on.." said Claire.

**Popuri's Story: "A guy named Kai"**

So there is a guy I really like! His name is Kai. You cannot find him here at this season because he only goes here during summer. He lives by the beach. You see, I really like him! The problem is my over protective brother! He kept on sending away Kai. He always said that he only wants what's best for me. And urghhh! I can't take it! He's just over-reacting! Is it wrong if I like a person, Claire? It isn't, right? My brother just doesn't like him because of a hear-say that he's a flirt. But if you know him better, you wouldn't say that.

**Claire's POV**

First is a hard headed boy. Then an over-protective brother. Next is a timid guy. Fourth is a very nice doctor. And now is a boy who's being accused as a flirt? This town really interests me. And so are the people!

-end of Claire's POV-

"You're quite right Popuri. Everyone has the right to like and love! Though your brother also has the right to think about what's best for you since your dad left. But it's not right that he's abusing your freedom and his right to stop you from liking someon.." explained Claire. "Oh I like you Claire! I'm glad you understand me! I want to be your friend! Would you accept it?" asked Popuri. "Oh yes! I love to! You're the very first girl I befriended! Thank you so much." said Claire happily. "Well, It's getting dark now.. We should go home. See you next time!" said Popuri. "Good bye!" Claire said.

Today was really fun! I met a lot of people with different personalities. I really love this new life! From now on, I should always do my best!

**If ever there will be wrong grammar and spellings there, I'm so sorry because I'm using WordPad and it doesn't have an auto-corrector. Thank you! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON: MORE FRIENDS OF MINERAL TOWN**

**THIS IS A GAME MADE BY NATSUME.**


	6. Chapter 3 Trying To Know Bachelor Gray

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An inspiring story of a farmer's life_

**Chapter 3**

**"Trying to know Bachelor Gray"**

Another day... Another time to do so many things..

When I woke up, I felt something is missing. Yes there is something missing here..Hmmm.. Oh well I need to get up and start to clean up the farm.. But first! I need to eat breakfast! Yum.. Bread for breakfast..

First I need to clean up this house.. Everything is nice and stable! The past owner of this farm really did his best on it! Therefore, I should also do my best! I clean up and I clean up and I clean up. Yes It was a little bit dirty but cleaning a house in a farm is way too fun rather than cleaning a house in a city.

"Knock! Knock!" Someone knocked on the door. Claire opened it and said, "'Oh, Good Morning! May I know who you are?" "Good Morning. My name is Zack! I'm here to tell you that I'm shipping things. If you ever plant crops, fruits, vegetables or you go to the mountain to pick up some herbs or mushrooms, you can ship it! I'll give you the money in return!" said the muscular man. "Oh wow, so I don't need to go this and there just to get the money? You'll the one to come here and ship it?"" asked Claire. "Probably, yes. Though I cannot ship things if there is a festival, I need breaks too! But I'll come the other day to ship it! So don't worry. I'll always come here at 5:00 pm. Got it?" asked Zack. "Oh thankyou for the information. By the way I'm Claire!" said Claire. "Oh, nice to meet you Claire. I only live by the beach, so don't hesitate to visit me! Well, I need to go! Bye!" and Zack waved to Claire.

"This is getting more and more interesting! Not unlike city life which you need to go from theree to there and you need to wait for months just to get the money. But here? It's just a day to get it! I'm loving this town!

"Knock Knock!" Someone knocked again at the door. " I'm getting more and more visitors here! Just a minute, I'm coming!" when Claire opened the door she was shocked to see someone unexpectedly to come. "Oh good morning Gray! What makes you come here?" said Claire. "Don't act as if you didn't know something!" shouted Gray. " Hey.. Wait... You don't need to shout at me like that.. What did I do wrong?" asked Claire. "You left your puppy in our house and I'm allergic to them! Can you be more wise to think of it?" said Gray. "I'm so sorry Gray. I didn't mean to!" said Claire. "Oh yeah. That's all the reason of people who makes mistakes!" said Gray. "Hey! I said I'm sorry! Why do you need to get mad always. And in the first place, I do not know if you're allergic to dogs or something! Can you please accept my apology?" said Claire as she shed a tear. Gray seems to be out of his mind. He stopped for a minute... "Well Claire, I.. uhhh.. I'm.. I'm so.. Sorry... I was just out of my mind because grandpa scolded me again. I'm really sorry.." said Gray. "I understand how you feel Gray. It's Okay. I'm sorry too for leaving my puppy in your house.. " said Claire. "Actually Claire, I don't live with my grandpa. I live at the Doug's Inn. I don't get along with my grandpa so much so I need to live somewhere else.." said Gray. "Oh I see... Well, where is this Doug's Inn? I never been there before. Would you tour me there?" asked Claire. "It's fine with me since I'm going to go there now.." said Gray. "Okay Gray, Thanks!" said Claire..

When the two of them are walking..

**Gray's POV:**

I really can't believe I'm walking with her! urghhh! It's so embarrasing! I even shouted at her eventhough the reason isn't a big deal! And I really have a very bad first impression with her. She saw me being scolded by my grandpa. And I remembered! This is the second time I shouted at her! Urghh.. I need to do something!

-end of Grays POV-

**Claire's POV:**

I think Gray is a really nice person. He's just a little bit hard-headed. I understand him... I've decided! I need to befriend him so I can change his bad attitude!

-end of Claire's POV-

"Well here we are. At doug's Inn." said Gray. "Wow, the aroma of the food smells so much! I'm getting hungry!" said Claire. "Hey! I don't have that money! You need to buy on your own." said Gray. "HAHAHA! I wasn't trying to make you pay! I'm just saying that I like this Inn!" said Claire laughing. "Why thankyou!" said a girl with an orange hair braided with ribbon on it. "Oh, hi! I'm Claire, I'm new to this town. I'm the new farmer!" said Claire. "Oh hi! I'm Ann! And I'm the daughter of Doug! I'll say he's a very good cook!" said the girl. "I can say by only smelling it!" said Claire. "DAAAAAAD! There's a new visitor! Come quickly!" shouted Ann.

**Claire's POV:**

whoaa.. nice mouth you got there Ann. She's small but terrible. I like to be her friend!

-end of Claire's POV

"Oh.. Hello there! Welcome to my Inn.. I'm Doug." said the man with an orange mushtach. "Oh good morning! My name is Claire and I'm new here!" said Claire. "Oh! Come here at the table we'll give you a dish for free! Since your new here." said Doug. "How very nice of you! Thank you so much! This town is really hospitable!" said Claire. "Ofcourse it is! We were pleased to welcome anyone!" said Ann. "So, here it is! Please eat all you want here!" said doug. "hmmm. munch munch.. Yuuuuuumm! It's like I'm in heaven! It was delicious!" said Claire. "Why thankyou! I'm so flattered!" said doug. "Oh please befriend my daughter Ann, she's very nice and friendly!" he said. "Oh yeah! Please be my friend!" said Ann. "I'm pleased to be your friend Ann!" said Claire. "Yeey! I have a new friend! Hey if ever you need somewhere to sleep, we have this rooms for you to take in. It's on the second floor. You can take a look at it." said Ann. "Oh! Okay, I'll take a look.

Hey wait, where is Gray? I wonder where he went. Well I want to see the rooms if ever a storm caught my little cottage.

So there are only two rooms? But each room has 3 beds. There's no one occupying it. how about the second room? Hmmm.. When Claire opened the door. She blushed to see what she saw. "Ahh .. ahhh... AHHHH! I'm really sorry i didn't mean too! then she banged the door. She cover her mouth and her face become really red. Oh! What did Claire saw? She saw Gray without a top. I think he's changing clothes. Claire's very conservative. So that's why. And about Gray? Yeah. He had his priceless face. But he doesn't think of it as a big deal. He wore again another top and went out of the room. When he opened the room it's a bit heavy so he really push it hard. And when the door opens, he saw Claire lying on the floor. It seems that Claire is leaning on the door while Gray is opening it.

"aahhh, ouch... that hurts..." said Claire. "Why are you lying down the floor?" asked Gray. "It's because you push the door so hard and I was leaning against it." explained Claire. "Oh. Sorry about that." said Gray as he helped Claire to stand up. "Thanks Gray.. Uhhh.. Uhmm, I'm sorry for not knocking the door. I thought no one was there.." said Claire. "It's not a big deal. It's okay." said Gray. "Oh.. hahaha.." was the words Claire only said. "Hey you're turning red. Are you sick?" asked Gray. "Am I? Noo! ahhh. wait.. No, I'm not.. Don't worry!" said Claire nervously. "You're weird Claire. But I like to be your friend." said Gray. "Uhh.. Uhmm, sure! I.. I love to be!" said Claire shaking. "Oh, yeah. About yesterday, I'm sorry for what happened. I shouted at you when Grandpa was scolding me. I'm really sorry. I think I haven't do my best always.." said Gray. "You're doing great Gray. As long as you keep trying to be a blacksmith, you're always doing you best." said Claire. "I'm not really doing it. But hey, thanks! From now on, I'm going to pursue on being a blacksmith." said Gray. "You can do it! Goodluck!" said Claire.

Then after a little chat.

"Oh, Hi there Cliff!" greeted Claire. "Oh, why are you here? I'm living here since yesterday." said Cliff."Cliff? You know her?" asked Gray. "Yes, we're really good friends."said Cliff.

**SPOiLER: **

Me**: **What should I do with this flower? I think I should throw it to the waterfall. (_throws the flower to the waterfall_)

Hello Guys! I'm the Harvest Goddess. Today, we have encountered a good and friendly relationship of Claire and Gray! So me, as the Goddess would help them get along! As long as Claire gives me offerings each day. Hihihi.. Hey, but wait.. What's this? Cliff? Oh we have a problem here people. Two lovers loving one person. This is a bit hard for me to solve! So stay tuned! I really liked the last offering. Good bye for now!

**DISCLAIMER: **

**AGAIN AND AGAIN.. I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON: MORE FRIENDS OF MINERAL TOWN. OKAY?**


	7. Chapter 4 Jelousy Begins

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An inspiring story of a farmer's life_

**Chapter 3**

**"Jelousy Begins"**

"How are you Cliff?" said Claire as she ran towards Cliff. "I'm doing fine.. But I really need some job to take over the payments here in the inn." said Cliff. "Oh, goodluck on that! If you ever need help, please don't hesitate to talk to me. I'm always ready to help!" said Claire. "You're really nice Claire.. I really like you. Ah.. Uhm.. I mean, I like you as a friend!" said Cliff. "I like you too Cliff! Thanks also for being a friend!" said Claire...

**Gray's POV**

So they're friends. Hmm. I lived here in town for about 10 years but still, I have less friends. Compared to Claire. It's her second day here but still she gain lots of friends. I envy her. Urghh.. What is wrong with me? Why won't I have that much friends?

-end of Gray's POV

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! It's lunch time! Please come down already!" shouted Ann.

"Ouch my ears hurt, dont your ears hurt guys?" asked Claire. "I dont think so. I always hear Ann shouting so I think I can stand her shoutings." said Gray. "Owhhhh, mine's hurt.. I think I need to be bear with it." said Cliff. "aww, Cliff. You can do it!" said Claire.

They all came down.. And then.. "Guys, I'm leaving.. Thanks for the time.." said Claire. "Awww, you're leaving too soon Claire. Please eat lunch here!" said Ann. "Well you see, I haven't earned that much money. Sooo.." said Claire. "Oh I see, so please visit next time Claire!" said Ann. "I will!" said Claire.

"Heeeeeeyy, Heeeeey! Wait Claire!" shouted Cliff. "Huh?" said Claire. "Please eat lunch with us. I'm going to pay." said Cliff. "Oh you're very nice Cliff.. But, you're only starting to live here.. And you dont have a job yet. so.." said Claire. "No it's okay! I'll repay them with hard work!" said Cliff. "Are you sure?" said Claire..

"I'm going to pay for you Claire." said Gray as he stand up from the table and drag Claire to sit beside him. "Cliff, you're just starting, please save your money.." said Gray. "Oh thanks about that Gray.. I think?" said Cliff as he sit beside Claire.. _**(Cliff-Claire-Gray)**_

**Ann's POV**

This is so much interesting.. HEHEHEHE! I think Cliff likes Claire and Gray also likes Claire.. Whooohoooo! A love triangle! HAHAHAHA!

-end of Ann's POV-

"Hey Gray, are you sure about this? I thought you don't have that money? You said to me earlier?" asked Claire. "Nevermind that.. Just eat, Okay?" said Gray. "Ohhh.. okay thanks!" said Claire..

And they eat and eat..

**Gray's POV**

What did I just do? I can't understand at all? Could I be jelous of Cliff? Why? Why am I feeling this rivalry with Cliff?

-end of Gray's POV

**Cliff's POV**

What is that? Did I do something wrong? And what is this feeling? It's kinda akward ... I'm getting this nervous feeling whenever I'm talking to Claire.. And about gray? Why is he like that to me? Does he hate me?

-end of Cliff's POV-

"OHHHH! That was soooo delicious!" said Claire. "Cliff! Gray! Thanks for the time. I really liked hanging with you guys! I really need to go now.. Tomorrow, there's a really hard work waiting for me. Bye!" then Claire left.

When Claire left.. Cliff and Gray get up in the table in unison and they look at each other.. Then they felt an eerie feeling.. They both feel akward.. So they hurried upstairs to their room.

**Claire's POV:**

Today was so much fun! I need to clean up the farm tomorrow! Cliff and Gray is so nice. They treat me so well. I liked them both. I wish we really be good friends!

**Spoiler:**

Me: What would I do with this branch? (throws the branch at the waterfall)

Hello again guys! It's me the Harvest Goddess! I told you it will be hard for me to fix this love triangle! Who should I pick for Claire? Cliff or Gray? What do you think people? Stay tuned to see what will happen tomorrow! I guess Ann is planning something... Well, I really don't like or like the last offering.. Bye for now!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DONT OWN HARVEST MOON: MORE FRIENDS OF MINERAL TOWN**

**OKAY? YOU GOT THAT?**


	8. Chapter 5 Ann's Little Plan

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An inspiring story of a farmer's life_

**Chapter 5**

**"Ann's Little Plan"**

**Ann's POV:**

Right! Another day in the Inn! Hmm.. Wait. What if we.. Yes.. Hmmm.. That's it! Hehehehe! I know what will I going to do today!

-end of Ann's POV-

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Good Morning!" said Ann. "You're so early in the morning Ann, what is it you want?" asked Doug. "Well could I have a break tomorrow? You see, I always work here at the Inn and I never been on a break. Could I?" asked Ann. "Well, If that's what you want, then it's okay. As long as it's only two days break." said Doug. "Can you make it three days dad? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?" asked Ann. "No Ann, we have works to do.. So please understand.." said Doug. "Awwww. Okay dad. Thanks though!" Ann said.

Yes! Plan number 1 worked! Now the second one... Claire! Yes.. I should go stop by her house..

-On Claire's Farm-

"Knock Knock..." knocked Ann. "Oh, Hi Ann! What brings you here?" asked Claire. "I was hoping that you'll come with me tomorrow at the beach to have fun! You know. The two of us, bonding together.." said Ann. "I'm not quite sure Ann. I have some works to do.." said Claire. "Aww, please? Pretty please?" begged Ann. "I'll think about it Ann.." said Claire. "Fine, I'm going to the beach and eat lots of chocolate cakes!" said Ann.

**Ann's POV**

Hehehehe! I found this paper on the ground yesterday. And it's all about Claire. I think it's the application form that the Mayor asked for. Clumsy Mayor... Hehehe.. And look, she loves chocolatez cake!

-end of Ann's POV-

"Oh Ann. When will we go? I made my mind. I'm coming with you!" said Claire. "I know you would! Tomorrow! At 7 am be at the Rose Square Plaza. It's a two day swimming party! So bring your things!" said Ann. "Okay, see you tomorrow Ann!" said Claire. "Bye!" they said in unison.

Plan number two is a success. And now, Gray...

"Knock.. Knock.. I'm coming in old Saibara!" said Ann. "Welcome Ann. What brings you here?" asked Saibara. "Oh, I just wanna talk to Gray. Can I?" asked Ann. "Gray, Ann wants to talk to you. Maybe you haven't paid your rent!" said Saibara. "Coming... " said Gray. "Hey, I already paid the rent yesterday?" said Gray. "No.. No.. I wasn't here for that.." said Ann. "Then what do you want?" asked Gray. "Well, can you come with me at the beach?" asked Ann. "Ofcourse, No! Grandpa would be mad at me again!" said Gray. "Aww.. Pretty please?" asked Ann. "No! Now look, Im busy. So please don't disturb me?" said Gray. "Claire's coming with me.." added Ann. "Then go have fun with her." said Gray. "Fine! I'll ask Cliff instead!" said Ann as she leaves the shop.

**Ann's POV:**

Hehehehe! I know he's thinking so hard about it now! And for sure, He'll come tomorrow! Hahahahahaha!

-end of Ann's POV-

And now the last Plan.. Cliff.. I know he'll come with me! Hmmm, What time is it? Oh! It's already 2:00! Maybe he's already at the Inn now.

-At the Inn-

"Cliff? Cliff? Where are you?" shouted Ann. "Oh Ann, I'm here!" said Cliff. "Oh hey Cliff! Would you like to join me swim tomorrow at the beach?" asked Ann. "Well.. uhh.. uhmm.." said Cliff. "Well, I think that's a yes!" said Ann. "Ahh, wait... welll .. okay then.." said Cliff. "Thanks Cliff! I now you would come with me!" said Ann. "but hey, Only the two of us?" asked Cliff. "And that would be a secret! Pack all your things for a two day swimming party!" said Ann. "Hmm, Okay Ann." said Cliff.

I'm so excited for tomorrow.. I can't sleep! Wait maybe I'll watch the Television. There!

News: Today is the 3rd day of Spring and on the 14th day is the Thanksgiving and on the 18th is the horse day festival ...

"Yeah yeah.. events events.. I already know that..." said Ann.

Weather News:

Tomorrow afternoon we would have a very strong typhoon. So locked all doors and enter all your animals in the barn. Please be reminded not to go outside... It would be dangerous...

"I have no idea this would happen! Oh no! What will I do.. It will be embarassing if I cancelled this out! And dad only gave me 2 days break! Aww.. We need to do this! Hmmm.. I know! I'll pray to the Harvest Goddess! That will work! And now, I'm so sleepy.. I'm going to sleep!

Tomorrow.. I wish it would be fun and exciting!

**Spoiler:**

Me: Awww.. I bought to much chocolates. Oh well, I'll just throw it at the waterfall.. (throws the chocolate in the waterfall)

Hello Guys! The Harvest Goddess is back! And oh, Ann! I'll try my best to make the typhoon stop! Wish you and your friends would have fun tomorrow! Hmm.. Cliff is comming.. Claire is coming.. I think Gray should come too! For sure, their relationship would go stronger tomorrow! So stay tuned! By the way... I really dont like or like the last offering.. Bye!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARVEST MOON: MFOMT **

**OKAY!**


	9. Chapter 6 I Like You

**Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town**

_An inspiring story of a farmer's life_

**Chapter 6**

**"I Like You"**

**Ann's POV:**

"Yey! It's beach time!" "Harvest Goddess, please let us enjoy this time..Please do your best on stopping the typhoon..." Hmm. What time is it? Oh! It's 7:30 am! I think I would go there early! Im so excited!

"CLIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Are you ready to go to the beach?" shouted Ann. "Coming right there Ann!" said Cliff. "Is Gray already up? Can you take a look?" asked Ann. "I don't think he's here Ann. Where do you think he is? It's so early in the morning to work." said Cliff. "What? Oh no.. Where did he go? Awww.. How will my final plan work if he's not around?" said Ann to herself.

Then Ann and Cliff went to the plaza without Gray. "I wish the typhoon won't come! And Gray.. I wish he'd come!.. GRAY? said Ann. "I knew you would come Gray! What made you change your mind huh? Is it because Claire is coming along? Huh Gray? Said Ann. "Don't state silly things! I just need a break! Being a blacksmith is hard you know.." said Gray. "Oh is that so Gray? Okay.. Hehehehe" said Ann with a devilish look.

"Sorry for being late guys!" Said Claire. "Oh! Claire is already here Gray! Why won't you help her carry her bags?" said Ann. "Good Morning Claire! I'll help you carry your bags!" said Cliff. "Oh, thank you Cliff. That's so nice of you!" said Claire. "Well. It's nothing.. " said Cliff.

"Aww.. Gray.. I think you're always late in action.. aren't you jealous or something?" asked Ann. "Shut up Ann. I don't waste time on silly things..Aren't we going yet?" asked Gray. "Alright then! Let's Go!" said Ann.

**Gray's POV:**

Ann's words felt somewhat true. But why? I hate this feelings.. Why didn't I help Claire earlier? And when Cliff helped her. I felt a little bit mad of him. Is it because I'm jealous? Noo. It shouldn't be.. Urggghhhhh!

-end of Gray's POV-

"Come on let's have some fun guys!"

And there they are, having fun.. until...

"Hey Ann.. Can you help me?" asked Gray. "This is very odd of you gray.. What is it?" said Ann. "It's very irritating.. I only felt this when I met Claire. And I never been angry at Cliff knowing he's not doing anything bad. But why do I feel mad whenever I see Cliff clinging on to Claire?" asked Gray. "That's a very interesting question of you gray! You see.. My answer is... You're just jealous Gray!" said Ann. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of him?" asked Gray. "You still haven't know, don't you?" said Ann. "Know what? Don't make me go around the earth just to answer the question. Tell me why frankly!" said Gray. "Ughh.. Gray.. Gray.. Gray.. You want to know the answer?" asked Ann. "Yes, Come on, tell me!" said Gray. "Ask your heart Gray. It will answer you.." said Ann. "Nevermind! Ughh. Why do girls always answer logic things to boys.. Are they trying to boast their intelligence?" groaned Gray. "You have so much more to experience Gray..." said Ann silently.. "Hey Ann.. What time is it?" asked Gray. "It's 1:30 pm in the afternoon... " said Ann.

_Afternoon.. Afternoon... Afternoon.. _"Afternoon eh? OH WAIT? I JUST REMEMBERED! THERE WILL BE A TYPHOON! Oh my what to do?" she thought to herself.

"Woosh! It's very cold outside! Are the fish ready yet? asked Cliff as he enter a cottage just 30 meters from the ocean. "Fish? What are you talking about?" asked Ann. "Fish? We didn't even do fishing..." said Gray. "But..But.. I just saw Claire fixing her fishing rod earlier.. so I thought she would.. Is she here?" asked Cliff. "She's still not here.." said Gray. "Oh I see.. I need to take a break. The wind is really cold outside." said Cliff.

"Uhhh.. Uhmm, Cliff? Is it raining outside? asked Ann. "I don't know Ann. Let's watch the tv so we can know the weather." said Cliff. " No.. No... I watched it yesterday and the weather report said that it would be sunny all day... With some cold winds though.. He he he..." said Ann nervously shaking. "Well alright then.." said Cliff.

Gray felt something is not right.. So he grabbed the remote control and open the television. "No Gray dont!" shouted Ann. "..." the tv screen won't show something.. "...cow... farm..." every channel doesn't show up. "What's wrong with it Gray?" asked Cliff. "Could it be? Ann? Don't tell there is a typhoon coming?" said Gray. "Uhh.. Uhmm.. You.." Ann can't say a single word. "What?" shouted Gray. "Fine! Yes there will! I just want to hang out with you guys!" said Ann. "You have done so much trouble Ann! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" said Gray. "Because my plan won't work! That's why I need to continue this!" said Ann. "Are you crazy? And what is this plan? said Gray.

Rain started to pour as it can be heard above their cottage...

"I wanted to make you up guys.. I wanted you two to know what you really feel!" said Ann as she start to cry. "What are you talking about Ann? What is this non-sense?" said Gray shaking Ann. "You really want to know? You like Claire! You two like Claire. Okay?" said Ann as she cover her mouth.

Gray stood in shock... He cannot move.. He can't believe what Ann is talking about. But he really feels something that makes it all true. He feels something proving he really likes Claire..

"Hey guys.. Don't you think it's getting dangerous outside?" asked Cliff. "It is dangerous outside. So you two, don't go out okay?" said Gray. "I really won't! I'm scared of the big waves of the ocean!" said Cliff. "Oh my gosh! Claire! She's still not here!" shouted Ann.

Gray looked at Ann nervously and worried. He didn't utter any words.. He come out fast and run towards the beach. It's really raining hard.

"Gray! Don't go out! It's dangerous!" shouted Ann as she started crying hard. "Ann, don't worry, they will be safe. I believed in Gray. He'll save her." said Cliff. "But Cliff. I'm worried. And it's all my fault that these had happened!" said Ann. "All we need to do is to have faith in Gray okay?" said Cliff as he tap Ann's shoulders. "I'll protect you here Ann.. That's what's friends are for! Right?" continued Cliff. Ann blushed and look down. "Thh.. Thankyou Cliff." said Ann.

**Gray's POV:**

Do I really like her? Is this true? I won't be running here to save her if it was not true! Urghh! I'm very worried. Where is she?

-end of Gray's POV-

"Is this the end? Will this be my ending? Will my life ends here?" Claire thought to herself as she went down the ocean.. "I still haven't achieved my goal. And.. I still haven't found someone that I will love.." " I can't breathe anymore..."

**...**

"Huh..? I felt someone holding me.. Now, he's hugging me.." Claire said to herself. "I can breathe again. Is this heaven?"

"Hold on Claire! We're almost there!" shouted Gray. "Gray... ughhh...I feel so sick..." said Claire. "Don't worry Claire. We're almost here!" said Gray.

...

They both land on the shore... They both inhale and exhale air so much..

...

"Claire! Claire! Answer me..." shouted Gray.

"Gray... Gray.. Why.. It's really... dangerous.. Why did you come save me? You might have died with me.." said Claire unconciously..

There was a moment of silence between them. Only the loud hush of wind and the roars of the ocean can be heard.

...

"I LIKE YOU CLAIRE! That's why I'll risk my life for you!" shouted Gray.

...

**Ann's POV:**

What's this feeling? Am I liking... Cliff?

-end of Ann's POV-

"Urghhh, will the people came? I wish they could. Gray and Claire is in trouble!" said Ann. "Don't worry Ann. I already called for help! The rescuers are on the way.." said Cliff.

...

**Spoiler:**

Me: I hate turnips! Gonna throw this again at the waterfall. (_throws the turnip into the waterfall_)

Hi Guys! It's me the Harvest Goddess! Opps! I think my powers didn't work today because of this girl who always offer things I really don't want! Urgghhh. Gray.. Claire! You'll be saved don't worry... I think? Gray already realized his feelings.. Ann Too! She's liking Cliff. What if Ann found out that Cliff really like Claire? And what if Claire founds out Gray likes her? There might be some twists and turns in the story! So stay tuned! I really don't like the last offering! So bye for now!

...

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON: MFOMT**


End file.
